Być jak Trojanin
Chris : 'No cóż . Wiele się wydarzyło . Dzięki Shinjiemu , młodemu kujonowi z Gwiazd udało się wygrać i prowadzić w dwóch pierwszych zadaniach . Jednak w ostatnim mieli problemy . Kocioł jest nieprzyjemną zabawą , a tą bombę co zaserwował Brick to była totalna katastrofa ! Na dodatek Jonesy starał się wczepić w obsadę , ale sorki to nie pora na niego . Gladiatorzy przegrali i w ich pierwszych eliminacjach pozbyliśmy się od razu pani kapitan . Co jeszcze .. A wystąpili dwaj debiutanci którzy od razu wprowadzili zamieszania w show . Shen jest jakimś znajomym Dawn a Rousemarie przyprawia Xaviera o krwotok z uszu . Genialni ludzie , genialni ! Chcecie wiedzieć więcej co się stanie ? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! ''Muzyka : I wanna be famous '' ''Opening W tle leci muzyka , pojawiają się ruiny teatru greckiego , gdzie Dakota tańczy , a przed nią klaszcze jej tylko Sam , który jest przedrzeźniany przez Xaviera . Kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Mike ,Zoey i Anna Marie płyną łodzią. Zoey ma prawie wpaść z łódki do wody , ale nagle łapie ją Mike i wciąga . ktoś pryska na nich sprayem i okazuje się , ze to Anna Marie. Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Lithing unosi jedną ręką kolumnę i ciosa nią w Camerona , przed którym pada . W ręce go łapie Lian , ale go puszcza i ucieka . następnie kamera leci do winnic , gdzie Valentina siedzi na łożu , a B i Paolo ją wachlują , co się nie podoba przyglądającemu się w okolicy Victorowi . kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Dawn biega beztrosko po polanie , ale nagle spod trawy wychodzi niedźwiedź i ją goni . niedaleko stoi Scott , który się z niej nabija Dalej widać jak na starej arenie Izma jedzie rydwanem , a z niego wypada Shinji , który podchodzi do barierki i układa się do snu. . Na koniec , widać jak Jo i Brick , wspinają się z pochodniami na kolosa , gdzie dochodzą równocześnie i spadają z niego prosto na Staci , która rozmawia z krzakiem .Nagle widok kolosa się oddala i pojawia się napis : Grecja Totalnej Porażki Kabina Zwycięzców Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Wczesnym rankiem w kabinie Gwiazd Brick zebrał członków którzy zostali i próbował zmotywować ich . '' '''Brick : 'Żołnierze wczoraj dzielnie odnieśliśmy sukces ! '''Shen : '''I to jakie . '''Brick : '''Podoba mi się twoja podstawa ! ''Tymczasem w rogu ćwiczyła Jo , która podśmiewała się z chłopaków. '' '''Jo : '''Jesteście nużący ''Zwrócili się do niej . '' '''Brick : Traktuj to poważnie ! Jo : '''Nie takim tonem po pierwsze , a po drugie naucz się prać chłopczyku bo do tego nadaje się twoje ciało. ''Rzuciła w niego kulą jego skarpet Shen od razu dostał duszności i wybiegł . '' '''Jo : Wiedziałam wasz gatunek jest słaby . Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Podważasz moją męskość ? Doigrasz się ! '''Brick : '''Nikt nie będzie mnie nazywał słabeuszem zwłaszcza baba jak ty ! ''Spojrzał się jej w oczy nie chcąc spuścić z tonu . '' '''Jo : '''Dajesz zobaczymy podczas zadania ! ''Ścisnęli ręce testując swoja siłę na rywalu . W końcu puścili i nabuzowana Jo wyszła . Brick zaczął chuchać na rękę która poczerwieniała . '' '''Sam : '''Haha ! 5 poziom . '''Brick : '''W braku swojego życia . '''Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Życie w wirtualnym świecie to czad ! Korytarze Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''W międzyczasie Dawn spoglądała przez bulaj na płynącego delfina . przypłynął do niej i mrugnął ta posłała mu gest w jego stronę . '' '''Dawn : Jesteś naprawdę inteligentny . Nagle ktoś ją złapał za ramię od tyłu . '' '''Paolo : '''Co porabiasz ? ''Spojrzała się na niego ze spokojem i na zlepione czarne żeby o pełno okruchów na jego ubraniach . '' '''Dawn : '''Oglądam zwierzęta . '''Paolo : '''Mogę też ! ''Zaczął się przepychać . '' '''Dawn : '''Ostrożnie . ''Odstąpiła mu miejsce . On przyłożył twarz do szkła i wyszczerzył się . '' '''Paolo :' Rybki przypłyńcie do mnie . Dawn : Jak możesz je tak traktować i ich nieszczęście . Paolo : '''Że co ? ''Chciał się spojrzeć , ale przykleił twarz do bulaja. '' '''Dawn : Nawet nie możesz mi spojrzeć w oczy . Dotknęła do w plecy i zamknęła oczy . '' '''Dawn : '''A już rozumiem . Masz naprawdę zniszczoną aurę . '''Paolo : '''A możesz nie mówić nic o jakiejś aurze ! Tutaj buja i robi mi się nie .. ''Zwymiotował i zaczęło cieknąć po ścianie jego wymiotami . Zniesmaczona Dawn odeszła bez słowa . Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Każdy powinien mieć do siebie szacunek , ale jego aura mówi że on tego nie zachował . ''Szła ponurym krokiem w stronę kabiny drużyny . Zahaczyła o Shena , który niósł tacę z jedzeniem . '' '''Shen : '''O witaj Dawn . '''Dawn : '''Shen ja .. '''Shen : '''Spokojnie to nie twoja wina . Ja na ciebie wpadłem . ''Podał jej rękę i pomógł jej wstać . '' '''Dawn : Nasz naprawdę cudowną aurę. Twoja dobroć i szczerość . Shen : Dziękuję . Podał jej coś nadziane na patyku . '' '''Shen :' Chcesz spróbować może ? Warzywna mieszanka z pikantnym smaczkiem . Wzięła i posmakowała . Pokiwała głową ,że smaczne . '' '''Shen :' Chcesz wody co nie ? Po kiwnęła znowu powstrzymując się od rozmowy . '' '''Shen : '''Mam tutaj jedną . ''Wyjął z kieszeni butelkę z wodą i jej dał . '' '''Shen :' A teraz idę się przejść , ale może .. Dawn : '''Chętnie . ''Przytuliła się i poszli razem . '' '''Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''On jest niezwykły . Taki opiekuńczy , ekologiczny i ma przepiękną aurę . Na dodatek jego słowa i czyny to miód ma moje serce . Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem piętro niżej też na korytarzach . Cameron , Kelly i Staci zrobili sobie małe zwiedzanie . '' '''Kelly : '''Więc Cameron tak ? '''Cameron : Nom . Kelly : Co ty tak za tym satanistą biegasz . Nagle się schował za nią . '' '''Cameron :' Ja go staram się unikać . Kelly : 'Naprawdę ? '''Staci : '''Mój kuzyn był wojskowym i też była agentem , musiałam uciekać przed niemieckimi złodziejami przez pole minowe . Spojrzeli się na nią dziwnym wzrokiem . '''Kelly : 'Że niby na serio ? '''Staci : Oczywiście ! Byłam ja sama i tysiące dynamitów rozłożonych na całym terenie . Jednak byłam sprytniejsza i dzięki kuzynowi przeturlałam się przez pole minowe i przez to aktywowałam miny , których wybuch nie był w stanie unieść mnie w powietrze i zdołałam uciec . Cameron : '''Pewnie .. '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wow .. mówi prawdę. Bo przecież kto ją podniesie ? Hahaha ! Kelly : '''A możesz nas zostawić na chwilę z Cameronem ? ''Próbowała wydobyć uśmiech i pozbyć się namolnej . '' '''Staci : '''Oczywiście że . Ale powiem wam .. '''Kelly : '''Nie trzeba już opowiadałaś . '''Staci : '''Ale na pewn.. '''Kelly : '''Proszę zanim mój uśmiech zniknie z twarzy .. '''Staci ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kelly to wspaniałą przyjaciółka , potrafi wysłuchać wszystko i chłonie każdą moją myśl . nawet tą najdzikszą i najbardziej prawdziwą. Jak się cieszę w szkole moje przyjaciółki lubiły mnie słuchać szczególnie jak opowiadałam o wujku Gustawie który błąkał się po zamku w Wegrach , który mi przypisał w spadki po tym jak przejechała go dorożka pędząca z trupem w niej przypominającym nieco skórkę banan ponieważ był wyblakły jak papierek ! Przyciągnęła chłopaka do siebie . '' '''Kelly : '''Mnei też się nie podoba ta drużyna ze względu na Valenrinę .Coś było nie tak . Victor to mocny zawodnik a jednak odpadł szybko . '''Cameron :'Też zauważyłaś ? Kiwnęła głową . '' '''Cameron : '''Więc musimy ją załatwić . '''Kelly ; '''Mam nawet pomysł . Ciężko będzie ale proponuję zrobić nową drużynę . Przyda się nieco urozmaicenia . ''Cameron się przez chwilę zastanowił i zgodził się na pomysł dziewczyny . '' '''Cameron : '''Uwolnię się od tego Xaviera i może jeszcze inni pójdą w nasze ślady ! '''Kelly :' Więc mam twoje wsparcie ! Uścisnęła go i było słychać chrupnięcie . '' '''Cameron : '''Moje plecy .. '''Kelly : '''Wybacz .. '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Debilka na rozkazy ? Jest . Mózgowiec na rozkazy ? Jeszcze się wyrobi . Muszę go o czymś mądrym zagadać i owinąć . Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Blisko łazienek znajdowała się Izma , która była w trakcie kąpieli . '' '''Izma :' Shinji ? Nie jesteś zły za to co że wzięłam cię do łazienki dla dziewczyn ? Usłyszała tylko chrapanie . '' '''Izma : '''Niech spokojnie sobie śpi . ''Po skończeniu ubrałą się i czesała przed lustem na korytarzu . '' '''Izma : '''Całkiem przyjemny luksus . Chociaż tęsknie za moim Peru . ''Spojrzała na Shinjiego . '' '''Izma : '''Ty pewnie też za Japonią . Podeszła i wzięła go na plecy . ''Dopóki będę przy tobie nic nam nei grozi ! '' ''Dumnie wyszła a na twarzy śpiącego pojawił się uśmiech i potem chrapnął . '' '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Dla niektórych to się wydaje dziwne , ale tak po prostu mam . On jest dla mnie nie jak balast na plecach tylko przyjaciel . Ta .. trochę trudno w to uwierzyć . Kabina przegranych Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Pozostali przegrani siedzieli zamknięci w kabinie ze względu na to że korytarz został zatopiony . '' '''Valentina : '''Co to ma być ! Jak szczury tutaj siedzimy .. To niedopuszczalne . ''Nerwowo wachlowała się . '' '''Lightning : '''Lightning urządzi sobie ćwiczenia na uspokojenie . ''Chwycił się łóżka i podciągał się zwisając do góry nogami . '' '''Zoey :' Są jednak miłe strony tej sytuacji . Mike : '''Jakie ? '''Zoey : A jak myślisz .. Szurała mu palcem po ramieniu on się zaczerwienił . '' '''Mike : '''No fajnie .. heh .. '''Zoey : '''Oj przepraszam była trochę za bardzo ? '''Mike :' Skąd .. Xavier : '''Przestańcie , albo zaraz zrobię z tej dobroci jak Paolo a czarne mięso na podłodze to ujma dla moje pana . ''Para odsunęła się od niego . '' '''Valentina : '''Skoro twój pan jest taki mroczny to gdzie twoje czarne rzeczy . '''Xavier : '''Materialne rzeczy nie są ważne . '''Valentina : Hmpf .. Xavier : Starczy ,ze mam czarne serce ! Zawył growlem aż reszta się wystraszyła z wyjątkiem Valentiny i Scotta . '' '''Valentina : '''Wrażenia to na mnie nie robi. Pomiocie szatana . ''Nagle drzwi pękły i wszystkich zalała woda . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Te warunki mogłyby być lepsze . Ale tego można się spodziewać po Chrisie . Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak mam poderwać jakąś dziewczynę lub chłopaka jeśli będą mnie co chwile zatapiać ! Pokład widokowy Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem Chris chciał przez chwile odpocząć i poszedł sobie na pokład gdzie manikiurzystki i masażyści zajęli się nim . '' '''Chris : '''Ach jak ja uwielbiam kąpiel na dzień dobry . ''Rozkładał się gdy usłyszał piski dziewczyn . '' '''Dakota : '''No jest genialna . '''Jessica : '''Wiedziałam ! '''Dakota : Spójrz . Jessica : '''Drogeria , Butik ? '''Dakota : '''Nie ! Salon kosmetyczny na pokładzie ! '''Jessica : '''To jest .. piękne .. ''Natychmiast się rzuciły jak wygłodniałe wilki i wdarły się . '' ''Jednak jeden z ochroniarzy wpuścił tylko Dakotę . '' '''Jessica : Hej ! A ja ? Chris : '''Co się tam dzie.. a to tylko ty Dakota . '''Dakota : No pewnie , a kto inny wygląda jak ja ? Uśmiechnęła się do kamery i wysłała buziaka . '' '''Jessica : '''A co ze mną ? '''Chris : '''Wynoś się . Dakota ze względu na wpływ jej tatusia może przebywać na pokładzie i relaksować się ze mną . ''Spojrzała na Dakotę , która bez zastanowienia położyła się i zaczęli o nią dbać . Smutna odeszła . '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Popularni powinni się trzymać razem . A on kompletnie mnie olała . Wredna su** '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Niech nie bierze tego do siebie . My gwiazdy ekranu musimy trzymać się razem . Powinna zrozumieć . To nie jest miejsce dla takiej jak ona . Port w Troi Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Większość zawodników wyszło na port , blisko jakiś opustoszałych ruin jakiegoś miasta. '''Chris : '''Witam was w .. zaraz nie ma wszystkich . ''Nagle Xavier , Valentina , Zoey i Mike wyskoczyli przez dziurę ze statku i wpadli do wody . Xavier : '''Mój makijaż ! '''Valentina : Co ty gej ? Xavier : 'Szatan mi tego nie wybaczy . ''Mizernie próbowali się wydostać . '''Shen : Chris nim powiesz to chcielibym cie spytać o coś Chris : '''Tak ? ''Nagle wtrąciła mu się Kelly . '' '''Kelly : '''Nie pasują mi nasze drużyny i masz to zmienić ! Shen się zdumił ,a Chris był nieco zły . '''Chris : '''Komuś jeszcze ! Z grypy wystąpili Shen , Cameron , Staci , Dawn i Jessica . '''Staci : Moi greccy praprzodkowie zgodziliby się na taką wolność . No i przyjaciółka jest genialna . Cameron : '''Wyjątkowo dobrze gada ! '''Dakota : '''Moja przyjaciółka ? '''Jessica : '''Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić . Podeszła uderzyła ją włosami i ruszyła do nowej drużyny , '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mogę mieć lepsze znajome nić ona ! Co sie rpzejmuje .. ona tylko w szkole była lubiana za to że była kaleką . ''Satanista który usłyszał to był przy barierce zdenerwowany na kujona . '' '''Xavier : Grr .. Cameron : Ojej .. Popchnął go i spadł z powrotem z resztą do wody . Zoey : 'Ej tak nie wolno przecież . Są jakieś zasady . ''Chris uśmiechnął się chytrze . 'Chris : '''Jedyne zasady to moje zasady . A więc mówię wam że . ''Wskazał na nich palcem . Liczyli ,ze nie odpadną z jego kaprysu . 'Chris : '''Tchórzliwe Lwy to będzie wasza nazwa ! Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Całą grupka zawyła z zachwytu a pozostałym to się nie spodobało . '''Izma : '''Lwy wcale nie są takie tchórzliwe . To są wspaniałe zwierzęta . '''Chris : '''Zgłoś mnie do zielonych , się boję . '''Dawn : '''To już dawno załątwione . '''Chris : Może zanim doprowadzicie mnei do białej gorączki to zaczniemy wyzwanie . Dakota : '''Raczej nie ,, ''Piłowała paznokcie i ciągle zerkała na komórkę . '' '''Dakota : Jestem wyjątkowo zajęta . Chris : '''Zajęta , jakoś na masażu nie byłaś zajęta. '''Dakota : '''O urodę trzeba dbać . '''Izma : WIęc jakie to zadanie ? Chris : 'Zaczniemy je za pięc minut . Spotkamy się przy tamtej ruinie . ''Wskazał na jakiś dziwny domek z kamienia , który się rozpadał . '' '''Izma : '''Dawno nikt tym się nie zajął . '''Chris : '''No właśnie .. Hahaha .. '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Dla mnie to idealna pora na wrobienie kogoś w jakąś głupotę . A ten mięśniak Lighntning się do tego nadaje jak i księżniczka Dakota . '''Rousemarie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : ' Ktoś mnie wogóle zauważa ? Ruiny Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''W końcu większość wyszła z w wody i drużyny Gladiatorów jak i Gwiazdy mierzyły ostrymi spojrzeniami w Lwy . '' '''Chris : '''Co za napięcie . Czas je rozluźnić nieco . '''Xavier : Ja na pewno nie . Scott : '''nam nie dałeś takiej okazji to co mamy się przejmować . '''Dakota : Wieśniak dobrze mówi . Odmachnął tylko ramionami jakby się nie wyruszył . Chris : Skoro mamy temat chwilowo zakończony to opowiem wam o pierwszym zadaniu. Troja jest znana z trzech rzeczy Greków , Trojan no i Konia . Paolo głupio się zaśmiał . Chris : '''Coś cię bawi ? '''Paolo : '''Powiedz koń jeszcze raz .. '''Jo : Ty idioto masz narąbane w główce . Paolo : Nie tylko .. heh .. Próbował oderwać okno które miał przyklejone do twarzy . Paolo : 'Pomoże mi ktoś ? ''Podszedł do grupki zawodników . 'Jessica : '''Ja muszę iść trochę się rozciągnąć .. '''Sam : '''Ja mam jeszcze do ubicia czterech zawodników na arenie .. '''Mike : '''A ja powiem szczerze .. Śmierdzi od ciebie i spływa ci coś z twarzy . ''Wszyscy się rozeszli . On stał daleko od grupy . 'Chris : '''To stąd unosił się ten smród . No trudno . Więc miała tutaj miejsce straszliwa wojna trojańska . Cameron : I król Sparty chciał uwolnić żonę .. ''Uderzył się bez powodu w twarz . '' '''Chris : '''Einstein to ja tutaj prowadzą . Więc .. Pierwsze zadanie będzie dosyć łatwe . Macie zbudować coś w rodzaju machiny po której można się wdrapywać . ''Dziewczyny zaczęły się zastanawiać . '''Jessica : Dlaczego każesz nam stworzyć coś nieznanego ! Chris : '''Że co ? '''Jessica : Po czym można się wdrapać ? Dakota : 'Po schodach ! '''Jessica : '''Na pewno ? Zaraz mam na ciebie focha . ''Odwróciła się i odeszła . 'Chris : '''Dobra macie zrobić replikę .. '''Dakota : '''Każesz nam się sklonować ! ''Wściekła Jo popchnęła wszystkich obok siebie i wrzasnęła . '''Jo : MAMY ZROBIĆ DREWNIANĄ DRABINĘ W STYLU KONIA TROJAŃSKIEGO ! Wzdychała ciężko aż jej żyłka wyszła na zewnątrz. Chris : 'Skoro jedno z was załapało to możecie ruszać i zabierać się do roboty . Potem czeka was drugie wyzwanie . Ruszajcie ! ''Wszyscy rozbiegli się zderzając ze sobą . Chris pokiwał głową niezadowolony i zaczęła się szarpanina . 'Chris : '''Trochę to potrwa. Oj stanowczo długo . Plac budowalny Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Gwiazdy stały i patrzyły na stos drewna leżący przed nimi . '''Izma : Chyba wypada zakasać rękawy i jednak zacząć . Spojrzała na innych którzy nie pędzili do zadania . Izma : Ludzie ? Jo : Masz rację . Czas na rozstrzygnięcie sporu co nie ! Podszedł z masą drewna nazbieranego na ręce . Brick : Hah żołnierz potrafi unieść więcej .. Specjalnie uderzyła w deski i wszystkie na niego spadły . Jo : 'Teraz widzę . I'zma : Może się odsunę . Poszła z Shinji’m do Rousemarie . Ta niszczyła jakieś fragmenty drewna coś rzeźbiła i śpiewała . Rousemarie ': AHahahahahaha aaahh ! ''Trochę wymusiła uśmiech na twarzy . '''Izma : Masz całkiem ładny głos .. Rousemarie : '''O dziękuję . Ćwiczyłam go latami . '''Izma : Rozumiem . Zapadła dziwna cisza i niezręczna atmosfera . Nagle obudził się Shinji . Shinji : 'Ona odpadnie szybko . '''Rousemarie : '''Ja ? Dlaczego ? '''Shinji : '''Mało kto wie o twoim istnieniu i odpadniesz dzisiaj . Jest na to .. 89 % szansy . ''Zasnął ponownie a Izma się spojrzała na dziewczynę . '''Rousemarie : Odpadnę ? Wzbiła wzrok w niego . Rousemarie : Na pewno się myli . To niemożliwe ! Nagle podszedł do nich Paolo z wyrwanym oknem przyklejonym do twarzy . Paolo : '''Pomożesz mi .. dziewczyno ? '''Rousemarie : Co to za okropny typek .. Natychmiast zaczęła uciekać . Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Czuje się dziwnie w tej drużynie . Nikt specjalnie nie chce się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić ani nic . W Roku Płynnego koszmaru chociaż miałam Ainthe .. a tutaj ? Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Tymczasem u Gladiatorów trwała sprzeczka o to kto powinien być kapitanem . '''Scott : '''To oczywiste że ja powinienem być liderem . '''Zoey : Zabawne . Jesteś ostatnią osobą o której pomyślałam . Scott : 'Uważaj sobie trochę . '''Zoey : '''Nie boję się . ''Spojrzeli złowrogo sobie w oczy . 'Xavier : '''Cisza ! Mój pan wie jak wybierzemy . ''Wyciągnął grawerowany nóż z sakiewki przy spodniach . '''Xavier : Niech zdecyduje los . Mike : Może go odłożysz ? Xavier : B'o ! ''Przystawił mu do szyi , reszta nerwowo spojrzała . Tylko Valentina się im przyglądała zobojętniale . '''Valentina : '''Te dziecięce hormony . '''Lightning : '''Co za głupki ! ja powinienem przewodzić ! Shi-booom ! '''Valentina : Pewnie ty mój kochany . Pocałowała go a ten czuł napływ siły . Lightning ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O tak . Lightning ma dziewczynę ! Shi – Boom ! Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Ten naiwniak myśli że naprawdę mi się podoba . Hahaha ! '''Mike : '''Odłóż proszę . '''Xavier : '''Nie ma sprawy . ''Rzucił nim o ziemię . '''Xavier : '''Zawiedziony jestem . '''Valentina : '''Naprawdę .. skoro taki kozak to czemu nie wydostałeś się z kabiny . I który facet myśli o makijażu ? '''Xavier : Wole trzymać się tradycji . Ale jak chcesz to zaraz zademonstruję ci jedną. Chciał się rzucić , ale dziewczyna uniknęła i chwyciła go za włosy . Valentina : Nie próbuj tego więcej . Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy . Po chwili go puściła . Valentina : Nawet , ale mam dość igraszek . Czas chyba zająć się zadaniem . Dakota : 'O ile nie zniszczę lakieru to mogę . ''Poszła i usiadła na desce i dmuchała żeby jej wypchnęły . '''Dakota ; '''Ktoś mi powinien na nie chuchać . '''Scott : Paolo się nadaje . Zignorowała lakier i rzuciła deską w Scotta. Dakota : 'Nikt nie będzie mnie obrażał . ''Nadal panował bałagan i nic jeszcze nie zaczęli . Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Najlepiej jednak radziła sobie drużyna Tchórzliwych Lwów . od razu zaczęli z wykonywaniem zadania zamiast się kłócić . '' '''Shen : Zaczynamy ! Zaczął rysować plany i rozdzielać obowiązki . Shen : '''Dawn zajmiesz się przygotowaniem terenu . '''Dawn : '''Sprawię że będzie równy . '''Shen : Cameron zajmiesz się głównym projektem . Cameron : Zgoda . Shen : 'A reszta zacznie nosić drewno i montować według wskazówek Camerona . ''Wszyscy przytaknęli i rozbiegli się . Poza Kelly która zatrzymała go na chwilę . 'Kelly : '''Czekaj ! ''Zatrzymała go , gdy już miał zająć się pracą . 'Kelly : '''To aby nie za szybko ? '''Shen : '''Co masz na .. ''Położyła mu palec na ustach żeby go uciszyć. '''Kelly : '''Nie kończ lepiej . '''Shen : Moż.. Kelly : '''Posłuchaj jakby nie patrzeć ja jestem kapitanem ! Odsunął jej rękę . '''Shen : Chciałem tylko zmotywować drużynę . Kelly : Będę cię miała na oku . Pokazała na swoje oczy a potem na niego i odeszła . Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To było dziwne . Powinno jej zależeć na wygranej i dobrej atmosferze w drużynie . Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Minęło pół godziny i tylko konstrukcja Lwów przypominałą legendarnego konia trojańskiego . Gwiazdy zrobiły coś w srylu drabiny ledwo trzymającej się na taczce a Gladiatorzy mieli masę połamanego drzewa . '' '''Shen : '''Ależ to ciężkie . ''Sam pchał ciężką konstrukcję zrobioną przez drużynę . '' '''Cameron :' Nie musisz tego robić . Podszedł do niego . '' '''Shen : '''Jak to ? '''Cameron : '''Zobacz .. ''Wcisnął przycisk i z wielkiego bloku podtrzymującego konstrukcję wyszły drewniane koła . '' '''Jessica : '''Jestem zdumiona . '''Kelly : '''Zgadzam się z tobą . '''Dawn : '''Nasza wspaniała drużyna dale dzisiaj . ''Wszyscy przybili sobie piątki . Tymczasem u pozostałych drużyn . '' '''Xavier : '''Spalić ! Spalić ! '''Mike :' Jak to ma nam pomóc ? Strzelił batem w Mike’a który uniknął ciosu . '' '''Xavier :' Milczeć kiedy kapitan coś postanowi . Westchnął i wrzucał dalej drewno . '' '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Bym coś chętnie mu nawrzucał . Ale jestem nieco zlękniony nim samym .. '''Valentina :' Ale zadanie nie togo raczej wymagało . Xavier : Twój pan wie co robi . Już czuję jak wygrywamy ! Zaczął tańczyć przy płomieniach . W tym czasie również Gwiazdy kończyły budowę swojej drabiny . '' '''Rousemarie : '''Wiecie co ciężcy jesteście i się kołysze . ''Starała się kierować taczką , ale jej nie wychodziło . '' '''Jo : '''Mówiłam ci że sama dorobię ostatnie szczeble ! '''Brick : '''Asekuracja musi być . '''Jo : '''Ja nie spadnę na głowę jak ty. '''Brick : '''Coś czuję że ciężko z tobą będzie . ''Chciała go kopnąć , ale nagle się przechyliło . '' '''Rousemarie : '''Można prosić o pomoc ? I'zma : Jasne .. Pomagałą jej trzymać żeby nie straciło równowagi . '' I'zma : Trochę .. mocniej . Szarpnęła i za trzęsło się . Na ziemie spadła Jo razem z Brickiem . W tym momencie Chris podjechał swoim samochodem . Chris : '''No i jak tam robienie konia . ''Paolo nie wytrzymał i zaczął tarzać się po ziemi . '' '''Chris : '''Nie zrozumiem tego człowieka ale najpierw rzućmy okiem co my tutaj mamy . ''Krzywo spojrzał na płonący stos drewna . '' '''Chris : '''Co to jest ? '''Xavier : Przyszykowałem stos żałobny dla ciebie Chris ! Chris : Urocze , ale nie dal mnie on powinien być . A wy macie .. taczkę z drabiną ? Jo : No .. Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Głupi idioci ! Nikt nie potrafi nic porządnie zrobić ! '''Chris : '''A tam co .. ''Nagle jego oczy zabłysły . '' '''Cameron : '''To nasz projekt konia trojańskiego . ''Tarzający się chłopak ze śmiechu zwymiotował i podsycił tym ogień z ogniska . '' '''Chris : Dzięki waszemu wysiłkowi to Lwy wygrywają zadanie pierwsze i każdy z nich dostaje włócznię ! Wziął torbę i w kierunku każdego Lwa rzucił włócznię . Shen i Dawn złapali swoje . Camerona wbiła siew ziemie i nie mógł wyjąć . Od Staci odbiła się od jej brzucha . Jessicę trafiła w pośladek a Kelly odrzuciło gdy ją złapała . '' '''Chris : '''Więc teraz .. ''Uśmiechnął się w stronę Xaviera . '' '''Chris : '''Zabierzcie wasze machiny bojowe i za mną . ''Ruszył autkiem i weszli do swoich maszyn . '' '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ;' Przechytrzyłeś mnie Chris Paolo ' '( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Koń ? HAhahaha ! Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Wspaniale współpracujemy . Stary mur trojański Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Wszyscy zawodnicy w końcu doszli na miejsce . Panował tam niesamowity upał i nie zapowiadało się na lepszą pogodę . '' '''Chris :' Więc witajcie przed wspaniałym murem . Dakota : Żartujesz .. spociłam się jakbym byłą w saunie ! Krzyczała dając znak o swoim niezadowoleniu . Pękła konsola sama , okulary Camerona i dyskotekowe kolczyki Dakoty . '' '''Cameron : '''Chyba to było ze 200 decybeli . ''Pada ogłuszony na ziemię . '' '''Brick : '''Ale ogłusza jak bomba . '''Dawn : '''Barbarzyńca . '''Chris : '''Może dajcie na chwilę się skupić . ''Zaklasnął i na górze przy murze pojawiły się sylwetki trzech postaci . '' '''Chris : '''Znacie ich z poprzednich edycji ! '''Alejandro : '''I to jak . ''Zeskakuje na dół i przybiera seksowną pozycję . '' '''Alejandro :' Słodki przystojniak z jeszcze piękniejszym ciałem . J'essica :' Oh jaki słodki .. Dakota : 'Nom .. ''Obie padają na ziemię i zaraz po tym zeskakuje kolejna osoba . 'Heather : '''Chris ! Domagam się sporej kasy za to zadanie ty knurze ! '''Chris : '''Oto druga zawodniczka . Heather ! ''Spada trzecia osoba i chwyta za inhalator który jej wypadł . '' '''Darth : '''Przybył Sith który obroni ten fort ! ''Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem . '''Scott : '''I co oni mają nam robić niby ? '''Chris : Sporo ciekawych rzeczy . Stażyści ! Heather : Precz z łapskami ! Zabrali ją na drugą stronę muru . '' '''Chris : '''Więc wasze zadanie jest proste . Musicie uwolnić Heather która stoi uwięziona za tamtym murkiem . i do tego potrzebne wam były maszynki z zadania . na dodatek macie jeszcze utrudnienie gwiazdy i gladiatorzy bo ta dwójka będzie miała jeszcze broń ! ''Drużyna lwów ponownie sobie przybiła piątki a reszta stała oburzona . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Laluś i mięczak maja bronić muru ? To będzie pestka . Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To będzie łatwizna . Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Coś przegapiłam ? '''Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Barbarzyństwo . '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Czekałem na rozlew krwi ! Chris : 'Więc po kolei będziecie atakować mury . Alejandro i Darth zapraszam na szczyt . A drużyna Gladiatorów zacznie ! Ocalenie księżniczki Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Pozostałe drużyny usiały na specjalnie przygotowanym podeście i obserwowały ze spokojem jak poradzą sobie Gladiatorzy . '' '''Chris : '''Ruszajcie ! Im szybciej je odbijecie tym większa szansa że wygracie . '''Zoey : '''No brawo . Nie mamy nawet czym się wspiąć . '''Mike : '''No dokładnie.. kiepska sprawa . ''Podrapał się w szyję lekko zdenerwowany . '''Lightning : Lightning to mistrz i niczego się nie boi ! Podbiegł do muru i zaczął się wpinać po kamieniach . Z góry oberwował go Alejandro i Darth . '' '''Darth : '''Używamy smoły ? '''Alejandro :' Nie , tam jest szatanista i ruszy do boju . Darth : '''Więc co proponujesz mistrzu . ''Zauważył z boku pokażny stos kamieni do rzucania . '' '''Alejadnro : '''Już ja wiem jak . ''Chwycił izaczął nimi miotać w Lightninga . '' '''Lightning : Lightning jest nieuchwytny . Zoey : Dajesz Lightning Scott : '''E tam też bym sobie poradził . '''Valentina : Mój chłopak . Przez chwilę się rozkojarzył i oberwał w głowę . Zrobił mu się guz i spadł na dół . '' '''Zoey : '''Auć .. musiało boleć . '''Xavier : '''Pomioty ! Zniszczę was ! ''Rzucił się z płonącym kawałkiem drewna i zaczął się wspinać . '' '''Alejandro :' Nie odpuszczcie co nie ? Rzucał ich coraz więcej , ale każde z nich w zetknięciu z ogniem rozpływało się . '' '''Xavier : '''Mój pan oddał mi moc władanai czarnym ogniem . Mhaha ! ''Zbliżał się coraz wyzej . Za nim ruszył Mike oraz Zoey . '' '''Zoey ; '''Wsparcie przybywa . '''Mike : '''Nadchodzimy ! ''Zaczęli się wspinać a Dakota usiadła obok Valentiny . '' '''Dakota : '''Sądzisz że się opalę ? '''Valentina : '''Pewnie skarbie ! '''Dakota : '''Też tak myślę . '''Valentina : '''Co powiesz na ty i ja ? ''Odsunęła się niezdgrabnie i z zakłopotaniem . Tymczasem Xavier dostał się na szczyt muru . '' '''Xavier : '''I co teraz ? ''Machał przed nimi pochodnią . '' '''Alejandro : '''Traktujesz jak zwierzęta ? Dobre .. '''Darh : '''Nie pozwolę ci na to ! ''Wyciągnął miecz świetlny i się rzucił . Zaczęli walczyć między sobą . '' '''Darth :' Giń ! Potęga Sithów cię zniszczy ! Walczyli aż w końcu na szczyt dotarła Zoey z Mike'em . '' '''Mike : '''Co oni wyprawiają ? Aaa.. ''Złapał się za głowę i westchnął . Nadle jego mięśnei się napięły a w oczach pojawiła się dzikość i jednocześnie chęć mordu . '' '''Zoey : '''Mike ? '''Olaf :' Ja nie Mike ! Ja być wojownik ! Rzucił się na tamtą dwójkę '' '''Olaf : '''Jam jest Olaf waleczny i chcę was odrąbać ! ''Szarpali się aż cała trójka spadła w dół . '' '''Heather : '''Uwolnijcie mnie wy beznadziejne kreatury .. ''Szarpała się nagle ktoś znalazł się blisko niej . '' '''Scott :' Pomóc ? Heather : '''Rusz dupę i mnie odwiąż ! '''Alejandro ; Zostaliśmy sami . Puścił oczko a ta się przeraziła i odsunęła się . '' '''Zoey :' Odsuń się .. To nie portwa długo . Przyleciał Chris z Darthem . Rzucił go i chwycił Zoey . '' '''Chris : '''Nie byłeś za bardzo czujny . Scott obszedł mur i ukończyliście zadanie w 22 minuty i 24 sekund . '''Zoey : '''Nawet dobrze . ''Odpalił plecak rakietowy i zleciał z nią na dół . Dakota uciekałą przed żądną Valentiną . Scott wział ze sobą Lightninga a Zoey próbowała uspokoić Olafa . '' '''Chris :' Ale jeszcze wszystko przed wami . Teraz wasza kolej Gwiazdy ! Olaf ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Ja potrzebować broń do niszczenia głów ! '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To nie jest dobre , ale troche się ucieszyłam jak Xavier spadł z tego muru . '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ależ jestem pociągająca .. Tylko zamiast Alejandro to ta idiotka Valentina się na mnie rzuciła ! '''Lightning ' '''( 'W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Shi - Boomm .. Auć .. Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Jo wiozła taczkę z drabiną a za nią szli pozostali . '' '''Izma :' To jak zaczynamy ? Jo : '''Nie będziemy czekać i marnować czas . ''Uderzyła taczką o mur i przystawiła drabinę . '' '''Sam : Zaraz skończę tylko grać .. Miał właśnie rozwalić ostatniego bosa w grze – Elvirę ale nagle Paolo wyrwał mu konsolę z rąk i rzucił w piasek . '' '''Paolo : '''Skup się ! O .. ''Sam załamany złapał za szczątki konsoli i się skulił , a Paolo podszedł do dziwnego kosza owoców i zaczął je sobie wpychać do ust . '' '''Brick : '''Nie zdziałamy nic jeśli samemu czegoś nie zrobisz . ''Wskoczył i zaczął się wspinać po drabinie . '' '''Jo : '''Nie ma mowy że odbierzesz mi zwycięstwo . ''Rousemarie złapała i zaczęła przytrzymywać ich . '' 'Rousemarie : '''Leć za nimi Izma ! '' '''Izma ; '''Ja ? '''Rousemarie : '''Lepiej żeby się nie pozabijali tam . I'zma : Masz rację trzeba spróbować . Zdjęła Shinjiego i zaczęła się wspinać po drabinie . Paolo tak się objadł ,że puszczał pawie które spływały w stronę Sama a ten leżał jak gdyby nic . '' '''Paolo : '''Chociaż okno z twarzy mogę zdjąć .. Hehe … '''Rousemarie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''I to ja miałabym odpaść .. Uhh .. ''Tymczasem na górze muru Alejandro szykował niespodziankę dla nich . '' '''Darth : '''Co z tym planujesz przyjacielu wojny . '''Alejandro : '''Niespodziankę dla tych ludzi . ''Wziął wiaderko i zaczął oblewać je dziwnie pachnącą substancją .. '''Darth : '''Co to jest ? ''Dotknął tego co strasznie się lepiło . '' '''Darth : Hehe .. dobry pomysł .. Na drabince pośpiesznie wspinał się Brick , którego zaczepiała Jo . '' '''Brick :' Przestań mnie smyrgać w stopę . Jo : '''Żebyś jeszcze buciorem mi trzepnął ! '''Brick : '''Najlepiej zwalić na to co sam robiłem . '''Jo : '''Ty ! Haha .. ''Popychała go by dalej szedł w górę . Poczuli nagle jak na drabinie coś spływa . '' '''Jo : '''Czymś znajomym pachnie .. '''Brick : To jest płynna podpałka ! Zaczął tak szybko się wspinać ,że całe się trzęsło . '' '''Alejandro : '''Pędzi jak tchórz . Daj zapałkę .. '''Darth : '''Muahaha .. He .. ''Zaczął się dławić i pociągnął łyka powietrza z inhalatora . '' '''Alejandro : '''Po co on cię wziął to nie wiem . ''Nagle zderzył się z nim Brick , który prawi by spadł . '' '''Brick : '''Nie podpalisz mojej drużyny ! '''Alejandro : '''Przekonamy się . ''Zapalił zapałkę i rzucił . Drabina się zaczęła palić , ale na szczęście Jo zdążyła się dostać . Jej ręcę płonęły . '' '''Jo : '''AA ! Dorwę was za to ! ''Schwytała kujona za pelerynę . '' '''Jo :' A masz ! Zaczęła go okładać . '' '''Brick :' Dajesz Jo ! Łopss Alejandro : 'Papa .. ''Zepchnął go w dół . '' ''Na dole dziewczyny się wystraszyły kiedy drabina zaczęła się palić . '' '''Rousemarie : '''O nie ! Co my zrobimy ! ''Zaczęła panikować ''. '''Izma : '''Spokojnie możemy liczyć że nic im nie jest . '''Rousemarie : '''Masz rację .. na pewno .. ''Nagle na nią spadł Brick . '' '''Brick : '''Heh .. I'zma : Musiało to boleć .. Rousemarie : '''I to jak .. Auła .. ''Na górze leżał poturbowany Darth . Jo zaczęła się boksować z Alejandro . '' '''Jo : '''jesteś śłabym rywalem . ''Zrobił unik . '' '''Alejandro : Jesteś dosyć silną rywalką i niezwykle umięśnioną dziewczyną. Jo : Naprawdę ? Miał ją uderzyć , ale ta chwyciła jego rękę . '' '''Jo : '''Dzięki , ale i tak urwę ci coś ! ''Wykopała go za mur i poszła uwolnić Heather , ale została zatrzymana przez Chrisa który przyleciał . '' '''Chris : '''Zajęło wam to tylko 30 minutek ? Haha ! jak na razie drugie miejsce macie ! '''Heather :' Halo ! UWOLNIJCIE MNIE ! Chris : Jeszcze jedna drużyna .. Ale nie wiem czy oni wytrwają do końca zadania . No cóż zobaczymy jak się uwiną . Darth : Mogę walczyć . Jo : Bu ! Przewrócił się ze strachu . '' '''Jo :' Słabeusz . Chris : '''Więc czas na kolej Lwów ! Jo skoczyła w dół a Chris odleciał . Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Podjechała makieta wykonana przez lwy . W środku niej byli wszyscy członkowie . '' '''Cameron : Czas na moja operację . Zaczął bawić się przyciskami . '' '''Kelly : '''Co z tym masz zamiar zrobić ? '''Cameron: '''Potrafię zmajstrować fajne cudeńka . Miałem sporo czasu by się o nich uczyć z programów telewizyjnych . '''Kelly : '''Nie wypuszczali cię z domu ? '''Cameron :' Siedziałem w bańce , ale to przeszłość .. Kelly : '''Aha .. Dobra .. ''Odeszła od jego pulpitu . Z niecierpliwością czekali aż coś zrobi . '' '''Shen : Więc .. czas nam leci .. Cameron : '''Spokojnie . ''Nagle zdenerwowana Jessica wyszła i zaczęła wciskać co popadnie . '' '''Jessica : Ruszajmy ja się ugotuję tutaj . Nagle wszystko zaczęło świrować . Tymczasem przy murze . '' '''Alejandro :' Ruszą się w końcu ? Znudzony się opierał się o mur . '' '''Heather : 'Ćwoki ! Uwolnijcie mnie w końcu ! Podszedł na drugą stronę . Alejandro : 'Jesteś urocza kiedy się bulwersujesz . '''Heather : '''To muszę być boska ! Bo jestem wściekła jak nigdy ! ''Szarpała się ,ale Alejandro się tylko śmiał . '' '''Darth : '''Zobacz ! ''Szarpnął go , ale nagle rozległ się huk . Wybili dziurę w murze i ich atrapa prawie uderzyła w Heather . Z drewnianego konia nagle zaczęli wybiegać. '' '''Shen : '''Mogłaś mu zostawić tamte kontrolki.. '''Staci : '''Aż się spociłam z wrażenie zupełnie jak mój .. '''Kelly : 'Świetnie . ''Popchnęła ją i spadła uderzając o cegły . '' '''Kelly : '''Ups … '''Heather : '''Nie stójcie jak kołki tylko rozwiążcie mnie ! '''Jessica : '''O to ta wredna .. jak ona ma ? ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać .. '' '''Jessica : '''To za dużo myślenia . '''Heather : '''Genialna jak Lindsay ! '''Jessica : Dziękuje .. Heather : 'Ugh .. '''Shen : '''Dobra uwolnię cię mimo wszystko . ''Zeskoczył i podszedł do Heather uwalniając ją z lin . Nagle przyleciał Chris . Z oddali było słychać krzyki niezadowolenia. '' '''Chris : '''Gratuluję Lwy ! Rozwaliliście konkurencję na drobne łopatki . Jesteście dzisiaj bezpieczni , Gladiatorzy stoją w rozkroku a Gwiazdy staną do eliminacji ! '''Heather : '''A co z moją zapłatą Chris ! ''Zasalutował i się i uśmiechnął się . '' '''Chris : 'Żegnaj , nie będzie kasy ! Odlatywał śmiejąc się . Heather wyrwała Shenowi włócznię i zaczęła gonić Chrisa . '''Shen : '''To było dziwne .. '''Dawn : '''Ale wygraliśmy to się liczy . '''Shen : '''To zasługa nie moja , ale Camerona . '''Dawn : '''Ale i tak cieszę się z tego . ''Mieli się pocałować , gdy nagle przerwała im Kelly . '' '''Kelly : '''Wracajmy na statek tam dokończycie czułości . '''Shen : No ok .. Uśmiechnął się i złapał Dawn za dłoń . Eliminacje Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Cała drużyna siedziała przy rozwalonym murze . '' '''Chris : '''Witajcie moi przegrani . ''Nieprzychylnie wpatrywali się w siebie . '' '''Chris : '''Na co czekacie ? Oddajcie swoje głosy ! '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Cóż martwie się trochę . SHinji powiedział że też odpadnę .. Czy to dzisiaj ? Czy potem ? '''Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Takich jak Sam i Paolo powinno się od razu wyrzucić . '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kim jest ta Rousemarie wogóle ? Nie widziałam jej na zadaniu nawet ! ''Miał małą urnę ze wszyskimi głosami . Przeczytał i wyciągnał pochodnię . '' '''Chris : '''Więc jedno z was dzisiaj nie otrzyma tej oto pochodni . Będzie musiało założyć odrzutowy plecak i odbyć lot wstydu ! '''Jo : '''Spręż się .. '''Chris :' Nie zabijaj mojej dramatycznej chwili . Ale skoro się ci śpieszy łap pochodnię ! Rzuca w nią pochodnią . '' '''Chris : '''Izma i ta torba na jej plecach są bezpieczni również . '''Izma : '''On się nazywa Shinji ! '''Chris :' Nieważne .. Rzuca jej dwie pochodnie a ona obrywa w twarz . '' '''Izma : '''Nie szkodzi .. '''Chris : '''Pancernik też jest bezpieczny . ''Rzuca do Sama , ale on ją łapie i chowa od razu . '' '''Chris : '''No dobra .. To było dziwne .. Zajmijmy sie zagrożonymi . ''Rousemarie pobladła . Brick zacząl obgryzać zęby a Paolo żuł to co zwrócił . '' '''Chris : '''Hmm jednym głosem jedno z was odpadnie . Na pewnie nie odpadnie nam pawiarz . '''Paolo : '''Yey ! ''Dostał w twarz i wytrysło mu z twarzy wymiotami które ochlapały Jo . '' '''Jo : '''Zniszczę cię ! '''Chris : '''Czeka .. a ostatnią pochodnie dostaje .. ''Dramatyczne zbliżenie twarzy Bricka i Rousemarie . '' '''Chris : '''Brick ! ''Rzuca mu i obrywa w twarz . '' '''Rousemarie : '''Nie.. niemożliwe .. Stała jak wryta nie mogąc w to uwierzyć . Chris założył jej lecak i odpalił . '''Chris : '''I w ten sposób osoba której imienia nie znałem odpadła ... Co za pech . Co szykują nam kolejne miasta greckie które odwiedzimy ! Jakich ludzi spotkamy ! Czy Valentina rozkocha w sobie Dakote , którą maltretuje Jessica ? Czy drużyna zaakceptuje inny styl życia Xaviera ? Czy Jo i Brick będą współpracować ? I jak rozwiną się losy oburzonych Lwów ? Wszyskiedo dowiecie się .. AA ! ''Nagle Heather zarzuciła na niego worę i zaczęła ciągnąć . '' '''Heather : '''Ta Grecja jest naprawdę irytująca ! '''Chris :' Totalnej Porażki a nie irytująca .. Kopnęła w worek z Chrisem . '' '''Heather :' Wisisz mi pieniadze draniu ! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki